TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :4 am - Shop Japan :5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga (LIVE) :6:30 am - Sofia the First :7:30 am - Lilo & Stitch :8 am - Sheriff Callie's Wild West :8:30 am - Hi-5 Philippines :9 am - Jungle Bunch to The Rescue :9:30 am - Rat-A-Tat :10 am - Krypto the Superdog :10:30 am - Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries :11 am - Amachan :11:30 am - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) :12 nn - Movie Max 5 :2 pm - Star Wars: The Clone Wars :2:30 pm - Avengers Assemble :3 pm - Kidlat (rerun) :3:45 pm - #ParangNormal Activity (old episodes: replay) :4:30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: PSL :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) :6:15 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Movie Max 5 :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Ang Panday (Richard Gutierrez) :9:45 pm - Arrow :10:30 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) :11:15 pm - Reaksyon :11:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Bilang Pilipino primer :Tue: History with Lourd :Thurs: Kaya : 12 mn to 1:30 am - Shop Japan Saturdays : 4:30 am - Shop Japan : 5:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade : 6:30 am - Kakaibang Lunas : 7 am - Word of God Network : 8 am - Higglytown Heroes : 8:30 am - Doc McStuffins : 9 am - Stitch! : 9:30 am - Sailor Moon R : 10 am - Taz-Mania : 10:30 am - What’s New Scooby-Doo : 11 am - Star Wars: Rebels : 11:30 am - The Wonderful World of Disney : 1 pm - Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 4) : 2 pm - Alagang Kapatid : 2:30 pm - T3: Alliance : 3 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - #ParangNormal Activity : 8 pm - Tasya Fantasya (TV5 and Viva remake) (Shy Carlos and Mark Neumann) : 9 pm - Wattpad Presents : 10:30 pm - MTV Pinoy Top 20 Pilipinas (VJ Aryanna) : 12 mn - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 12:30 am to 2 am - Shop Japan Sundays : 4 am - Shop Japan : 5 am - Family Matters : 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno (LIVE) : 7 am - Power to Unite : 7:30 am - Healing Galing : 8:30 am - Higglytown Heroes : 9 am - Little Einsteins : 9:30 am - Sailor Moon R : 10 am - What's New Scooby Doo : 10:30 am - Duck Dodgers : 11 am - Happy Truck HAPPinas (Ogie Alcasid and Janno Gibbs with Carmina Villaroel and Derek Ramsay) (LIVE) : 1 pm - UFC Valut : 2 pm - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow By Blow : 3 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - Sports 360 (LIVE) : 8 pm - Born to be a Star (Ogie Alcasid, Yassi Pressman and Mark Bautista) : 9 pm - Barangay Utakan : 10 pm - Movie Max 5 (or UFC) : 12 mn - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 12:30 am to 2 am - Shop Japan 'Soundtrack for TV5' *''Kahit Na'' (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (soundtrack from Bakit Manipis Ang Ulap?) - Anja Aguilar *''Dyosa'' (soundtrack from Tasya Fantasya) - Yumi Lacsamana ''Happy Truck HAPPinas '''Main hosts' *Ogie Alcasid (from TV5 Records) *Janno Gibbs (from TV5 Records) *Carmina Villaroel *Derek Ramsay Co-hosts and performers *Tuesday Vargas *Kim Idol *Yassi Pressman (Viva) *Sam Pinto (Viva) *Meg Imperial (Viva) *Ella Cruz (Viva) *Shy Carlos (Viva) *Mark Neumann (Viva) *Empoy Marquez *Roxee B. (Viva) *Martin Escudero *Eula Caballero *Alonzo Muhlach (Viva) *Bangs Garcia (Viva) *Alwyn Uytingco *Monica Cuenca (Viva) *Vin Abrenica *Sophie Albert *Akihiro Blanco *Shaira Mae dela Cruz *Chanel Morales Featuring *Sugar and Spice (Jessie Salvador, Nathalie Colipano, Jasmine Hollingworth, Nicole Omillo and Issa Pressman) (as Happy Peeps Squad) *YOLOL (Akihiro Blanco, Andrew Muhlach, VJ Marquez, Jason Salvador, Owy Posadas, and Jack Reid) See also *ABC-5 (2001) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show